Time to Play MASH!
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: Me and the YGO cast decide to play MASH (actually I decided and brought them along) Anyway the game supposedly tells your future like who you marry and where you live. Oh, the INSANITY! Some yaoi *Chapter 7 up! My Turn and the Black Mail Saga begins!*
1. It's 'Kura's Go

Infiny: Wheeeeeee!!!! M.A.S.H.!!  
  
Anja: *sighs* Don't mind her....... Anyway, my sugar-high aibou doesn't own YGO  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: Oooo! Guess what!?  
  
Bakura: *deadpan* What.........?  
  
Infiny: We're going to play M.A.S.H.!!!  
  
Bakura: What's 'M.A.S.H.'?  
  
Infiny: It's a game to tell your future! Like who you marry, where you live, and your job  
  
Bakura: Really? *arches eyebrows*  
  
Infiny: Yep and guess what? You're going first!  
  
Yami: *laughs at Bakura*  
  
Infiny: *glares* Anyway there's a small catch for you guys............ since there are only three girls.................. and you need four to play the game, so I'm going to add a special bachelor!  
  
All guys: What?!  
  
Infiny: Ya heard! Anyways I put your names in alphabetical order soo... Bakura you will get Bachelor #1, Joey will get #2 and so on. I have a list of who the bachelors are in my wallet. I pick three of most of the options and you pick one. Now... Let's get it on!  
  
Bakura: Yea whatever.  
  
Infiny: *writes on a sheet of paper* Hey Bakura, pick a job..............  
  
Bakura: Ruler of the world  
  
Infiny: *writes it* Okies.... a number  
  
Bakura: Zero  
  
Infiny: *writes it down* A............. place  
  
Bakura: Away from you -_-  
  
Infiny: *sighs and writes* Geez................ erm......... clothing  
  
Bakura: My normal clothing...........  
  
Infiny: *writes it* A car  
  
Bakura: Ferrari  
  
Infiny: *writes* An extra vehical like a motor cycle or jet  
  
Bakura: Helicopter  
  
Infiny: *writes* And okay, now I'm gonna write tali marks and you tell me when to stop *starts*  
  
Bakura: ......... Stop  
  
Infiny: *looks* Okay, five *counts down the sheet for a few minutes until one option is circled in each colum* *giggles*  
  
Bakura: Why I am not liking this game?  
  
Infiny: Okay *between giggles* You'll have a house in Egypt  
  
Bakura: So far so good.........  
  
Infiny: You'll have no kids  
  
Bakura: Still good............  
  
Infiny: You'll have a BMW and a helicopter  
  
Bakura: Somehow I have this feeling it will get worse.............  
  
Infiny: *giggles again* You'll wear leather pants and a leather trenchcoat (without a shirt)  
  
Bakura: What?!  
  
Infiny: And you're married to................. *cracks up* Bachelor #1!!  
  
Bakura: WHAT!!!??? NANI!?!?!  
  
Infiny: Who is................... *pulls card out of wallet* YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Infiny: Oh you'll get over it! And Joey.............  
  
Joey: *smiles innocently* Yes?  
  
Infiny: You're next!  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: R&R 


	2. Guess Who Joey Marries XD

Infiny: Since you reviewers demanded it..... Chapter two!  
  
Anja: -_-  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: It's Joeys turn..... Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Joey: o.O Save me....  
  
Infiny: Anyway... *starts to set it up* Oh! And there's a new option! Called "Other" ^_^ *whispers* Psssst.... Seto come over here!  
  
Seto: Don't call me Seto! *sighs and walks over to Infiny* What is it?  
  
Infiny: I need to know what I.... *whispers something*  
  
Seto: *whispers back*  
  
Infiny: *giggles* Oh, you're evil!  
  
Seto: *smirks* I try my best.... sooo, who's the bachelor for him?  
  
Infiny: It's *whispers*  
  
Seto: Really?  
  
Infiny: Yep  
  
Joey: Can we get on with this?!  
  
Infiny: Yea, sure *finishes setting her side up* A number  
  
Joey: 3  
  
Infiny: *writes* A car  
  
Joey: BMW  
  
Infiny: *writes* Extra vehicle  
  
Joey: Motorcycle  
  
Infiny: *writes* Place  
  
Joey: Japan  
  
Infiny: *writes* A job  
  
Joey: Older Brother  
  
Infiny: *writes* Clothing  
  
Joey: Punky-rock types of clothes  
  
Infiny: *writes* Anything else?  
  
Joey: A BK near by *drools*  
  
Infiny: *shakes head and writes* Okies..... tell me when to stop *starts*  
  
Joey: ............Stop  
  
Infiny: Okay, 6 *counts down til there is only one option in each colum* XD *shows Seto the piece of paper*  
  
Seto: *laughs* Oh, can I say it?  
  
Infiny: Sure ^_^  
  
Seto: Well, Joey you live in a........  
  
Infiny: *looks over his shoulder* Mansion  
  
Seto: Yea, in England  
  
Joey: England?  
  
Seto: Yep, in London to be exact.... Anyway you have a Motorcycle and a Jeep Cherokee  
  
Joey: That's cool...  
  
Seto: You wear normal clothes, you have one adopted child, you are a singer  
  
Joey: This is going to go down hill, isn't it?  
  
Seto: Hell yea! You have an extra room in your mansion complete with whips, chains and hand-cuffs  
  
Joey: O_O!!!! @_@ #_# &_*  
  
Seto: You are married to..... Bachelor #2!!  
  
Joey: *faints*  
  
Seto: *kicks him* Hey, doncha wanna know who it is?  
  
Joey: *gets back up* ......Maybe?  
  
Seto: Him *points to Ryou*  
  
Ryou: What?! *blushes madly*  
  
Joey: *passes out again*  
  
Seto: And just think.... you guys have that room with whips, chains, and handcuffs....  
  
All but Seto, Yami, Bakura, Joey and Infiny: *nose bleed*  
  
Ryou: *blacks out from loss of blood*  
  
Infiny: Hehehehehehe.... Good job, Seto *pats him on the back*  
  
Seto: Don't call me Seto! And thanks...  
  
Bakura: And after everyone either wakes up or stops nose-bleeding, I get to write some of the options for Tea!  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: R&R!!  
  
Bakura: Mwhahaa... I already have a good job for her.... "Hooker"  
  
Infiny: o_o I think I need to up the rating... what do you think? 


	3. Tea's a WHAT!

Infiny: o_O Wow... more reviews......... KOOLIES!!! ^_^  
  
Anja: *shakes her head* And since some of you want to know how to play MASH, in this chapter Infiny will teach Bakura how to do it for Tea..... Here we go!  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: Aaaaaannnddd...... were back!  
  
Bakura: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Infiny: Anyway 'Kura-chan, I'm going to teach you how to play MASH ^_^  
  
Bakura: Teach away.......  
  
Infiny: ^_^ You start off with a sheet of paper and write "MASH" at the top, this determines what you live in. The letters stand for different things, M stands for mansion, A stands for apartment, S stands for street, and H stands for house. Below that, you have the catergories of 'Boys/Girls', 'Cars', 'Jobs', and 'Kids'. Those are the basic ones, you can add the extra categories I do which is 'Places', 'Clothing', 'Extra Vehicles' and 'Other'. Under those you write three of the four options, the person you are doing it for tells you the last option. You then write tali marks until the person tells you to stop and from there you HAVE to start at "MASH" and then you could go through whatever order in the other ones but it must stay the same the whole time. Everytime you get to the number, you cross that number out. Say that the number was 3, you would count the "MASH" part and would cross out the third one, the 'S', then you would start with the 'H' as one and continue down through you're other categories. If the 'M', 'S' and 'H' were crossed out, you would circle the 'A' and not count the "MASH" ever again in that game again, the same goes for the other catergories. The circled options in the end are supposedly you 'furture'....... Get it? Got it?  
  
Bakura: Yea...  
  
Infiny: Good  
  
Bakura: *starts to set it up* Tea, pick a guy...  
  
Tea: Yami  
  
Bakura: *writes* A car..  
  
Tea: Toyota  
  
Bakura: *writes* A job...  
  
Tea: A movie star! : ' )  
  
Bakura: *writes* An extra vehicle....  
  
Tea: An airplane  
  
Bakura: *writes* A number...  
  
Tea: 5  
  
Bakura: *writes* A place....  
  
Tea: Tokyo  
  
Bakura: *writes* Clothing......  
  
Tea: A pretty dress!  
  
Bakura: *cringes and writes* Any other things?  
  
Tea: A pony!! = )  
  
Bakura: *cringes again and writes* Okay.... tell me when to stop *begins to write talis*  
  
Tea: Stop!!  
  
Bakura: 2.... *counts down until there is only one option left in each category/colum* Okay.... well Tea, you are a Stripper, (A/N: My friend did this to me once -_-)  
  
Tea: Me? As if!  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes* Yea sure, you live on the streets of Tokyo, you have 5 kids, you wear ghetto clothes  
  
Tea: Ghetto clothes..... : (  
  
Bakura: You have a Toyota and a bike  
  
Tea: A bike?!  
  
Bakura: Yep, you have *cringes* A pony  
  
Tea: Yay  
  
Bakura: And you are married to.... Pegasus XD  
  
Tea: PEGASUS?!!?! He knows nothing about friendship! He is only...  
  
Infiny: Oh GOD! Someone knock her out for me!  
  
Anja: *appears with a 2 by 4* Shaddup, will ya!! *smacks her on the back the head with it*  
  
Tea: And... *passes out muttering things about friendship*  
  
Infiny: Thank you ^_^  
  
Anja: She was getting on my nerves to, hikari  
  
Infiny: But thanks and I'll see you later  
  
Anja: Yea, buh-bye! *waves and dissappears*  
  
Infiny: Weeeellllll.... it's Seto's turn next time! ^_^  
  
Seto: NONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Infiny: ^_^ *waves* Aaaaaannnddd...... were off!  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes*  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: I ran out of ideas for this one, so sorry if it wasn't as funny as the other chapters.... I know what I'm doing for Seto's though..... He will suffer!!! ^_^ 


	4. Seto Kaiba Torture, With Help From 'Kura

Infiny: Sorry, no Mokuba... he's too innocent for this game  
  
Anja: Yea, and my hikari does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
#$#  
  
Bakura: Oh can, I help with this one?  
  
Infiny: Yea, sure  
  
Bakura: Oh goody ^_^  
  
Infiny: *starts to set it up*  
  
Bakura: *looking over her shoulder, occasionally whispering things to her*  
  
Infiny: How 'bout a job?  
  
Bakura: *smirks and whispers something*  
  
Infiny: O_O!!!! I would usually say something like that!  
  
Anja: *from Millennium Item* You're such a bad influence....  
  
Infiny: *points to Bakura* What about him?!  
  
Anja: *appears* He is not... well... not as much as you are  
  
Infiny: What?! I'm a bad influence and he's NOT?!  
  
Anja: *crosses arm* That's what I said, don't wear it out  
  
Infiny: *rolls eyes* Anyway.... Seto... pick a job  
  
Seto: CEO of-  
  
Infiny: *writing* Kaiba Corp, yea.. yea, a place  
  
Seto: Tokyo  
  
Infiny: *writes* A car  
  
Seto: Limo  
  
Infiny: *writes* Extra Vehicle  
  
Seto: Jet  
  
Infiny: *writes* A number  
  
Seto: Zero  
  
Infiny: *writes* Clothing  
  
Seto: ..... Do I really need to answer that?  
  
Infiny: ... no *writes "normal"* Anything else?  
  
Seto: Nope  
  
Infiny: *writes* Tell me when to stop *starts*  
  
Seto: .......... Stop  
  
Infiny: 7.... *counts down the colums until there is one circled option in each one* Well, Seto you live in mansion in Canada  
  
Seto: Why Canada?  
  
Infiny: Ask Bakura... Anyway, you wear normal clothing, have a limo and a scooter  
  
Seto: A scooter?  
  
Infiny: Hey, it could have been a pogo-stick.....  
  
Seto: o_o  
  
Infiny: You have nothing extra, have 2 kids, and are married to............  
  
Seto: .......  
  
Infiny: Mai  
  
Seto: WHAT?! HER?!?!?!!!  
  
Infiny: Yeppers... AND for a job... you model boxers XD  
  
Seto: O_O!! WHAT?!  
  
Infiny: Hey, don't look at me! *points to Bakura* He thought of it!  
  
Seto: O_O!!!!!!  
  
Infiny: Buh-bai! Next time it's......  
  
Bakura: Yami's turn! And it's once again... done by me!  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: Sorry that this is late guys... I had this typed up but my comp froze and it never saved... OH WELL! Here it is now! R&R 


	5. St Paddy's Day Special

Infiny:It's...... DUNDUNDUN THE ST. PATRICK'S DAY SPECIAL!! Sorry, this is late @_@ I never got time to write it after school.. OH! Yea and this is MY way to play MASH, other count differently, counting one option in each category... I don't play like that though  
  
Anja: Infiny doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will!  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: Okies.... oh and Yami..... we have some bad news... well bad news for you... good news for us ^_^  
  
Yami: @_@ What is it now?  
  
Infiny: Nothing.... except the fact that you have... TWO bachelors!!  
  
Yami: Why!? What did I do to you guys!?  
  
Infiny: *pulls out a huge stack of papers* Do we really need to answer that?  
  
Yami: Nevermind -_-  
  
Infiny: Anyway the reason why is that Tea *points to an unconcious Tea* is still knocked out and my yami says she's not getting anywhere near you -_-  
  
Anja: *appears wearing green eyeshadow, green streaks in her hair, a green shirt, dark green khaki pants and many green braceletts* Just to let you know... it's St. Patrick's Day *pinches Yami*  
  
Yami: Ouch! What was that for?!  
  
Anja: It's a tradition if you're not wearing green on this day, everyone gets to pinch you  
  
All (besides Yami, Tea, and Anja): *grins evilly*  
  
Anja: Also if you ARE wearing green and someone pinches THEM, the person who pinched them gets pinched by everyone, so it's better of to ask people if they are wearing green or not and then they HAVE show you the green  
  
Yami: Tomb Robber... are you wearing green?  
  
Anja: Oh.. he is.....  
  
Yami: Where?  
  
Bakura: Do you really wanna know, Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Yami: ... No  
  
Bakura: That's what I thought  
  
Infiny: You're wearin' green boxers aren't ya?  
  
Bakura: Maybe... Maybe not  
  
Infiny: *rolls eyes and pinches Yami*  
  
Yami: OW!! That FRIGGIN HURT!! You have long nails!  
  
Infiny: ..... )  
  
Anja: Geez... Yami... I'll help you out *pulls something out a bag and walks to Yami, she undoes the buckle thing around his neck and puts a green version of it there* Feel happy *walks off*  
  
Yami: Soooo.... *notices Mai* Pinch her!  
  
All but Mai and the hikaris: *run after Mai*  
  
Mai: Ahhhh!  
  
Hikaris: *roll eyes*  
  
Yugi: Geez... my yami is taking the pinching thing too seriously..... Oh god, I hope he doesn't find any sugar.... Last time he got sugar-high he almost got me expelled -_- and I found him hugging a Bakura plushie after that  
  
Ryou: O.o At least your yami didn't GET you expelled, Bakura did that once at my old school -_- AND the last time HE got sugar-high he ending up running around with a flamethrower (that SOMEONE'S yami *looks at Yugi* got him for Christmas)... he was burning things while singing every song on Avril's album in order........ EVERY WORD  
  
Infiny: Gosh, I feel bad for you guys.... I have a NO SUGAR rule in my house, if I find my yami having sugar she gets the ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!! MWAHAha!!!  
  
Ryou: Which is....?  
  
Infiny: She gets to go to a Britney Spears concert with back stage passes when a MXPX concert is taking place at the same time  
  
Yugi: Oh harsh... *shrieks from Mai are heard in the back ground*  
  
Meanwhile.... somewhere else  
  
Yamis: *having sugar*  
  
Yami: *bouncing up and down* ^_^ So... Anja-kun and Baku-chan... whacha wanna do? ^_^  
  
Anja: I have an idea!!! Follow me, guys!!  
  
Bakura and Yami: *follow her*  
  
Anja: *gets up on a stage* Wheeeeee!! It's kareoke time! Now, us Yamis shall preform.... The KETCHUP SONG!!!! ^_^ *music starts*  
  
Friday night it's party time  
  
Feeling ready looking fine,  
  
Viene diego rumbeando,  
  
Anja: *pulls up Yami*  
  
Yami: With the magic in his eyes  
  
Checking every girl in sight,  
  
Grooving like he does the mambo *pulls up Bakura*  
  
Bakura: He's the man alli en la disco,  
  
Playing sexy felling hotter,  
  
He's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga,  
  
Yami: And the dj that he knows well,  
  
Bakura: On the spot always around twelve,  
  
Anja: Plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,  
  
Y la baila and he dances y la canta  
  
All three: *dance* Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
  
Bakura: Many think its brujeria,  
  
How he comes and disappears,  
  
Every move will hypnotize you,  
  
Yami: Some will call it chuleria,  
  
Others say that its the real,  
  
Rastafari afrogitano  
  
Anja: He's the man alli en la disco,  
  
Playing sexy felling hotter,  
  
He's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga,  
  
Bakura: And the dj that he knows well,  
  
Anja: On the spot always around twelve,  
  
Yami: Plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,  
  
Y la baila and he dances y la canta  
  
All three: *dance* Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
  
Hikaris: -_- Why us?  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: I hope you enjoyed this. Yami's is next chapter! 


	6. Yami's Turn Part 1, Sugarhigh 'Kura!

Infiny: THIS CHAPPIE IS SO LATE!! But there IS a reason.... I bought the 'Duelist of Roses' game for PS2 and I have been playing it.... it was the last one at my video-game store and the first YGO game I've seen over there.... so I got it... anyway Yami's chapter is up....  
  
Anja: Yeppers and she don't own YGO  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: *talking to her yami* Okay, Anja.... Britney Spears concert.... Tommorow  
  
Anja: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Yami+Bakura: HAHA!  
  
Infiny: But first we are going to do MASH for Yami ^_^  
  
Yami: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Anja: Pfft... *leaves*  
  
Bakura: *walks over to Infiny*  
  
Infiny: *gives him a piece of paper* Take it away, Bakura  
  
Bakura: Thank you *starts to set it up*  
  
Infiny: Hey Baku...  
  
Bakura: What...?  
  
Infiny: You want a brownie I made?  
  
Bakura: Is it sugar-free?  
  
Infiny: Nope...  
  
Bakura: Okay!  
  
Everyone else: Oh GOD!  
  
Ryou: Infiny! What in the blazes are you doing?!  
  
Infiny: I have decided that Yami needs to SUFFER!! So, a kawaii li'l sugar- high Bakura will be perfect!  
  
Ryou: Whatever, but YOU are responsible for him!  
  
Infiny: OKIES!! Anyway! Here, Baku-chan *hands him a chocolate/peanut- butter brownie*  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Bakura: *eats it* ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ *notices Infiny* Oh, hi Infi-chan!!  
  
Infiny: ^_^ Hallo, Baki... You're gonna do MASH for Yam-chan, OKIES? *holds a penci outl*  
  
Yami: O_O!!!!  
  
Bakura: YEA! *quickly snatches the pencil from her* So, Yam-chan =^_^= pick a job!  
  
Yami: O_o Uh... Pharaoh  
  
Bakura: *writes it rather quickly* Hey, Infi-chan! *points a to job he wrote* Lookies at this job!! ^_^!!  
  
Infiny: *looks and giggles insanely* I like you're thinking, Baki! *gives him a high-five*  
  
Yami: O_O What is it?  
  
Infiny: You'll most likely get it, so you'll know shortly!  
  
Bakura: Anyway, Yam-chan! Pick a car!  
  
Yami: A Mercadees  
  
Bakura: *writes* A number!  
  
Yami: 1  
  
Bakura: *writes* Okies, Yam-chan... pick a place!  
  
Yami: Eygpt  
  
Bakura: *writes* Okay.. now clothing!!  
  
Yami: My normal clothing -_-  
  
Bakura: *writes* An extra vehicle!  
  
Yami: Motorcycle  
  
Bakura: *writes* Anything else!?  
  
Yami: ... no?  
  
Bakura: Okay! Now tell me when to stop *starts*  
  
Yami: *quickly* Stop!  
  
Bakura: Eleven! ^_^!  
  
Yami: O_o  
  
Bakura: *counts down the colums until there is only one option left in each category* ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Infiny: Ooooooohhh! Let me see!!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Bakura: Well Yam-chan....  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliff hanger of death!! *gets hit by a piece of celery thrown by a reader* Owies!!  
  
Anja: Anyway the next part of this chapter will be up either tommorow or later today! 


	7. The Results of Yami's Turn, and the Suga...

Infiny: Part TWO!!!! It IS short, but hey it's just the results and a little tiny bit of yaoi/shounen ai-ish stuff.. and, unfortunately(?) I don't own YGO.... *sniffles*  
  
#$#  
  
Yami: Please tell me I didn't get that job....  
  
Infiny: Unfortunately, Yami... you didn't get it  
  
Yami: Yay! What was it anyway?  
  
Bakura: *giggles evilly*  
  
Yami: O_o  
  
Bakura: T'was 'House-wife' *giggles some more*  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Infiny: But you did get a job that makes me go "Aaaawwww...."  
  
Yami: o_o Why?  
  
Infiny: Because! Baki put it down for you =^_^=  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Anyways, Yam-chan... You live in a house in Egypt.... (A/N: Sound familiar? *cackles* if not, check the first chapter)  
  
Yami:....  
  
Bakura: You have no children, a Mercedes and a pair of roller-blades  
  
Yami: .. *silently praying it won't get worse*  
  
Bakura: ^_^ You gots nothin' extra  
  
Infiny: It's going to get worse..  
  
Yami: Shut up! I know that T.T  
  
Infiny: Sure, whatever.  
  
Bakura: ^_^_^_^_^_^ You are the 'Assistant Ruler of the World'  
  
Yami: Wait, Ku-erm. Tomb Robber was the 'Ruler of the World', right?  
  
Infiny: Yeppers!  
  
Bakura: And you're married to meeeee ^_^ *glomps Yami*  
  
Yami: Ack! *attempts to pry Bakura off with a crowbar, laser torch, chain saw and hydrogen bomb to no avail*  
  
Infiny: Aaaawwww. *takes pictures*  
  
Bakura: ^_^ ... *sugar-high wears off* .. *notices that he's glomping Yami* O_O Aaaaahhhh! *lets go of Yami, slightly blushing* Errr.  
  
Yami: *breathing deeply* Thanks..  
  
Infiny: *giggles* Anyway.. *waves to the screen* Buh-bai!  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: Awwwww.. Anyway R&R!! 


	8. Ahh! It's MY go! Black Mail Saga Part 1

Infiny: Tanks for reviews people ^_^ And I'm not acepting any reviewers to be in the story... I hope that's alright..... I'd probably make your character act like a retarded freak. ANYway there will be some more shounen ai/yaoi-ish things in the 'Black Mail Saga'..... featuring the couples Joey/Ryou (awww ^_^) and Yami/Bakura (I love this couple) Time for the disclaimer!  
  
Anja: *dully* She owns nothing  
  
Infiny: I do so! I own..............uh..........er........um...  
  
Anja: Nothing? That's what I though  
  
Infiny: ..... *sigh* Anyway, I'm currently done with the second and last chapter of 'Losing My Grip' Now I have to figure out the first chapter. After I post the first chapter of it, I'll give the reviewers a week to figure out who the person speaking is and then I'll post the break-up part and it tells who it is. The first chapter should be up by the end of April at the latest  
  
#$#  
  
Bakura: *has recovered from the whole glomping/sugar-high incident* So who are we doing next?  
  
Infiny: You going to do...dare I say it.... ME....  
  
Anja: *walks in the room from the kitchen eating a pear* Ha, you're screwed!  
  
Bakura: Coolness!  
  
Anja: *raises an eyebrow at what Bakura said* *to her hikari* See? Bad influence, I tell you  
  
Infiny: Oh, be quiet!  
  
Bakura: *gets a piece of paper* So pick a guy Infiny  
  
Infiny: WAIT! Since I'm the Authoress... I can pick TWO options!! Mwahahahahahahah!!!  
  
Bakura: Okay..... pick TWO guys  
  
Infiny: Does they have to be in this series? All the good guys are taken!  
  
Bakura: No, they don't have to be  
  
Infiny: Okies, well........... Hmmm............................. Oh! I got it, Makenny and Duo!  
  
Bakura: Wait, who the hell is Makenny?  
  
Anja: He's the demon swordsman from Final Fantasy: Unlimited and is known as 'Makenshi' in Japanese or Shiroi Kumo  
  
Bakura: Okay... and Infiny, I'm supposing that the Duo you're talking about is from G-wing, right?  
  
Infiny: Yeppers, right on... And for the cars, a Ferrari and a Jeep Cherokee  
  
Bakura: *writes* Okay.... extra vehicles?  
  
Infiny: Skateboard and a motor bike  
  
Bakura: *writes* What about jobs?  
  
Infiny: Poet and Writer  
  
Bakura: *writes* Pick your numbers  
  
Infiny: 3 and 1  
  
Bakura: *writes* Places  
  
Infiny: Colorado and Ausburg  
  
Bakura: *writes* Anything else?  
  
Infiny: A kareoke room and all .hack//sign DVDs or just a .hack//sign music CD  
  
Bakura: *writes* Now... tell me when to stop *starts*  
  
Infiny: ...Stop  
  
Bakura: Okay, 3 *counts down... etc.* You are married to Shiroi  
  
Infiny: YAYness!  
  
Bakura: You live in an apartment in Japan  
  
Infiny: *shrugs* I guess that's OK  
  
Bakura: You have no kids  
  
Infiny: That's okay, too  
  
Bakura: You have Ferrari and a motor bike  
  
Infiny: Okay...  
  
Bakura: You are...  
  
Infiny: .....  
  
Bakura: A singer  
  
Infiny: ^_^ You wrote that for me 'Kura?  
  
Bakura: Nope, Seto-  
  
Seto: Now YOU'RE calling me 'Seto'? Geesh  
  
Bakura: Wait, I am......... that's weird..... Anyway *points to Seto* he did  
  
Infiny: Awwwwwww.... *hugs Seto*  
  
Seto: I.... er... I've.... uh, heard ya sing before.... and, um..... I think you sing really nice  
  
Bakura: So does your yami... (A/N: I'm actually making reference to Bakura and Anja's date in "It's Time to Date!" By Mystrana. Anja sings really good in Japanese, Infiny sings really well in english. Oh, and if you are reading this Mystrana, you have got the songs 'Yasashii Yoake' and 'Feel' stuck in my head... I am currently listening to them along with 'Aura'...)  
  
Infiny: Awww, thanks Seto *lets him go*  
  
Bakura: Yea... ANYways, you have a kareoke room.... not a bad fortune, lucky ass  
  
Infiny: I know ^_^ And now... for BM pics  
  
Seto: B.....M..... Oh! Black mail pictures!? Of WHO!?  
  
Infiny: *rolls eyes* The couples  
  
Seto: *gags* Even YAMI and BAKURA?!  
  
Infiny: Better believe it *pulls out a camera* MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone else: *cower in fear*  
  
Infiny: I'm KIDDING, geeeez!! You people have NO sense of humor  
  
Everyone else: *sighs of relief as they get up from the cowering positions*  
  
Infiny: Woo *sighs*... makes it easier for me, now... *she 'accidently' pushes Ryou into Joey* Oh, I'm soo sorry! *click* (the camera's flash is not on it'll say *click, flash* if it has the flash on)  
  
Joey: *didn't notice the click* S' okay, Infiny... *turns to Ryou* Are you okay?  
  
Ryou: *blushing* I-I.. I'm f-fine  
  
Infiny: *click* Haha... *runs off to find Yami and Bakura*  
  
Yami: *looking for Infiny*  
  
Infiny: *spots Yami* Oh, hi Yami!  
  
Yami: I was looking for you!  
  
Infiny: I was looking for you, too... why were you looking for me?  
  
Yami: I wanted to ask you something  
  
Infiny: What is it?  
  
Yami: Y'know those fortunes  
  
Infiny: Yea  
  
Yami: Will they REALLY come true?  
  
Infiny: Well, it matters....... do you secretly inside think that it would NEVER EVER happen? You just don't what to waste your breath because they already know how you feeeeellll?  
  
Yami: *nods* Yes, I do  
  
Infiny: Yea, they will  
  
Yami: What?! WHY?!  
  
Infiny: Well, if you deny it, it's going to happen, if you let it roll off of you easily and joke about it, it doesn't affect you  
  
Yami: *sigh*  
  
Infiny: Have you seen Baka B.?  
  
Yami: *smiles lightly at the name* Yea... he's over there *points*  
  
Infiny: Thanks... and can I get a picture of you? Please?  
  
Yami: *sigh* Fine  
  
Infiny: Yay! *turns flash on* Stand over there *click, flash*  
  
Yami: *blinded by flash* Ahhh! I can't see!! *runs around with his hands over his eyes*  
  
Bakura: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Yami: *runs into Bakura*  
  
Infiny: *blows on the flash part of her camera* Works everytime... *clicks the flash off*  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: ^_^ Hope ya had fun reading this... and the next part will be 'Matchmaking, um, ish! Black Mail Saga Part 2'  
  
Anja: R&R!! 


End file.
